Hiccup and Toothless's New Relationship
by FuryoftheNight35
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid have recently broken up and so Toothless decided to take Hiccup to the cove where they became friends. There Hiccup asks Toothless an important question.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think! I'd like to get better and do some more of these. Thanks for reading it!**

**This one takes place before HTTYD 2**

Hiccup and Toothless had been spending a lot of time together recently. Astrid and him had broken up recently, and Hiccup was spending a lot more time away from the village as a result. He was worried he'd made things a bit awkward between them. Toothless could tell, and was very worried about his friend, so he decided to take him to their favorite spot, the cove where their friendship had grown.

Toothless lands next to the lake and smiles back at Hiccup as he dismounts.

"So, this is where you wanted to take me, huh bud?" He pats Toothless' snout as sits down against a rock. "You know, I've been thinking a lot about us for the past few days. Astrid and I both thought that our relationship wasn't working. That I was distracted by something else and that I needed to sort out whatever it was." Toothless looks up at Hiccup with concern in his eyes. "And I want you to know that I think I know what's been on my mind for a while. I-it's been you bud."

This makes Toothless' eyes widen. *Me? He's been thinking about me?* Hiccup smiles at him. "You've been such a good friend to me all of these years and I don't know how I can thank you for everything you've done. I can't imagine life without you honestly and…and that's why I'm asking you if you'll allow me to be your mate?" Toothless looks at Hiccup, completely stunned. His mate? Surely he can't be serious. But Hiccup didn't look like he was joking.

Toothless realizes that Hiccup's recent behavior should have told him this. Hiccup was spending more and more time with him, and Astrid and him didn't even kiss anymore. Hiccup however had been hugging Toothless more and more often, even kissing the tip of his snout every once in a while when people weren't looking at them. His also realized that he didn't mind any of this. In fact, he liked it when Hiccup acted like this. He loved Hiccup.

Toothless smiles at Hiccup and nuzzles him happily after his thinking and Hiccup smiles. "I-is that a yes?" Toothless nods. Hiccup starts letting out a few tears as Toothless confesses. "Thank you Toothless." Hiccup kisses the tip of Toothless' nose and then kisses Toothless on the lips. Toothless blushes as Hiccup does this, and his penis starts to slowly make its way out of his slit. Hiccup blushes. "D-do you want to do it here? Now?" Toothless nods slowly. "Then lay on your back Toothless. Let me help you with that." Toothless rolls over onto his back and Hiccup strips his clothes off and gets on top of him, staring at his friend's hardening cock. Hiccup gulps and starts to stroke his cock slowly, to get it to its full length. Toothless lets out a moan as hiccup strokes his cock, until it grows to its full two and a half foot length. "Oh my gods, Toothless this thing is huge!" Before Hiccup can do anything else though, he's interrupted by Toothless grabbing his ass and starting to lick his asshole eagerly. Hiccup shudders in pleasure as this new feeling washes over him, his own cock starting to get hard as well. "Oh Toothless, keep going!"

Toothless smiles at Hiccup's moans and keeps licking, only stopping after his hole was completely covered in the Night Fury's saliva. "W-why did you stop Toothless?" Toothless only answers by pushing the human off him and mounting the smaller male, pressing his massive cock against Hiccup's hole until it pushes into him. Hiccup screams in a mix of pain and pleasure as his friend's cock penetrates him quickly. "T-Toothless! P-please be gentle!" Toothless doesn't stop though, only accelerating his thrusts, pounding Hiccups ass hard. Hiccup grunts in pain for a bit, gripping the dirt underneath him, until he relaxes and his pain suddenly turns into overwhelming pleasure, and he starts to moan loudly. Toothless' animalistic growls behind him only turn him on more, the thought of being completely dominated by this dragon making him shudder happily. "D-don't stop Toothless! Fuck me harder! I want you to cum inside me please!"

Both Toothless and Hiccup were nearing their orgasms now, getting louder and louder as they get close. Hiccup suddenly lets out a loud moan as he blows his load onto the dirt underneath him, and shortly afterwards Toothless roared loudly, cumming hard into the boy's asshole, sealing them as mates. Hiccup panted heavily as he felt his ass fill up with the dragon's cum. "T-that was incredible Toothless." Toothless smiled at him and slowly pulled his cock out, letting his cum spill onto the ground. Hiccup just lays there on the ground and Toothless lays next to him, wrapping his wing around his new mate, both bathing in each other's company as they both fall into a deep sleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to do another one of these, but I'm ready now. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter!**  
Hiccup woke up first in the morning, still sleeping close to Toothless. He'd spent the night out there with Toothless in the cove, and luckily Toothless' body heat kept Hiccup warm during the night. As they lay there, Toothless' wing wrapped around him, he suddenly heard some footsteps coming into the cove. "Hey there Toothless, have you seen Hiccup around? Stoick says he didn't come home last night. I know he does that every so often, but we always check here first just in case." Toothless wakes up and Hiccup blushes as he's still naked under Toothless' wing. "I-uhh, I'm under here Astrid! We were just sleeping out here last night, it's all fine!" Astrid looks suspiciously at Hiccup who had just poked his head out of the wing. She looked to the side and noticed his clothes were lying on the ground, and he followed her eyes to the clothes lying on the ground. Her eyes widen. "Oh my gods Hiccup, you did not!" Hiccup blushes hard. "I-it's not what it looks like!" He steps out, and she can see a bit of the cum leaking out of him. "O-okay maybe it's exactly what it looks like." She turns around to give them privacy. "Just… put on some clothes Hiccup, for the gods' sake!" "Hiccup quickly washes off and puts his clothing on. They sit on a rock together and Hiccup continues to blush. They sit in awkward silence until Hiccup finally says, "I didn't think you would see that." She lets out a small laugh. "Well, I saw it. You guys seemed to have enjoyed yourself a lot last night." She lets out a sigh and looks down at the ground. "You know, I kind of suspected it was something like this. The way you to act around each other, you seemed more in love with him than with me. Guess I was right." Hiccup can't bring himself to say anything. "I didn't mean to hurt you Astrid. I didn't think that thinks would go quite this far." She laughs again. "It hurts for sure, but honestly, it wasn't working out anyway. This is probably for the best. I'm a bit disappointed, but I'll get over it." She smiles at him. "Though you're really going to have to figure something out. Because while I defended you when you tried to show everyone that dragons weren't dangerous, this is gonna be a hell of a lot harder to explain." Hiccup nods. "I-I know. I'll try to figure something out," he said nervously. She stands up and looks at Toothless. "You guys suit each other. I'm happy for you. I'll head back to town and say that you're out here, but that you're not ready to come back yet and you'll be back tonight, okay?" Hiccup nods. "Thanks Astrid. You're the best." She walks off, yelling back, "And you'd better get that memorized!"  
Hiccup smiles. That went much better than he'd hoped. Astrid was always his most understanding friend, and he was glad that she understood this too. He suddenly feels Toothless licking the back of his head. "What is it bud?" Toothless moves in and licks his mouth, kissing him. Hiccup chuckles at that and kisses his mate back. "Thanks. I love you so much." They share an embrace, before Toothless nudges Hiccup to the ground. "Again buddy? Come on, just after Astrid left too?" Toothless purrs and nudges him again, hoping to have some fun. Hiccup sighs and smiles. "Alright fine. But this time, I want to taste your cock."  
Toothless smiles wide and looks down at his slit. Hiccup crawls under Toothless eagerly and starts to lick Toothless' balls until his cock starts to emerge. He was utterly shocked by the taste. Extremely rough to the touch due to scales on it, but tasted really salty and he could feel the heat radiating from it. He could smell Toothless' strong musk from his balls. It was intoxicating. Toothless' cock was now all the way out, and he was ready for Hiccup. Hiccup took a deep breath, both inhaling Toothless' glorious scent, and getting ready for what he was about to try to do. He licks the tip of Toothless' cock before wrapping his mouth eagerly around Toothless' cock. Toothless moans loudly as he feels Hiccup sucking him off. He started thrusting slowly into Hiccup's mouth, Hiccup managing for the most part for now. Hiccup managed to get his cock pretty deep into his mouth before being unable to go any further without help. Which is why Toothless grabbed Hiccups ass and pushed his cock deeper into Hiccup's mouth eagerly. Hiccup's eyes widen as he finds himself suddenly deepthroating his mate's cock. Every moment of it is ecstasy though. The taste of Toothless' brilliant cock was almost too much to bear. It was unbelievable how good it tasted, and it made Hiccup hard very quickly. As Hiccup deepthroats Toothless' monster cock, Toothless starts to finger Hiccup's tight asshole with one of his claws, which made Hiccup moan louder and start to leak precum. Toothless roars suddenly, firing a hot load into Hiccup's mouth. With no other option but to swallow, he did just that. He started swallowing as much as he could while some of the cum shot out of his nose. It was absolutely flooding his insides completely. Hiccup's own cock twitches and he cums onto the ground. Panting heavily, Toothless pulls off of Hiccup's mouth and lies on the ground, purring happily. Hiccup gulps down the rest of the cum and smiles. "Holy Thor that was insane!" He sits down, savoring the taste of dragon cum. "I should probably wash up again. And we need to head back to Berk soon too." Toothless nodded, getting up and kissing his mate again before heading into the lake to wash up too.  
**Hope you enjoyed it! It was a pretty fun one to make!**


End file.
